


Il Mostro

by nietzscheantrout



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack and kind of Smut, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal is a boomer who can't use a computer, M/M, Sub! Hannibal, The one where both of them want the thing and neither can admit it, Will gets a little sneaky, dom! will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietzscheantrout/pseuds/nietzscheantrout
Summary: Hannibal's computer broke right in the middle of him reading an academic paper. Luckily, handyman Will was there to fix it, and perhaps spend some time perusing through Lecter's search history in the meantime. His findings definitely introduced a new layer into their relationship.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Il Mostro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostpicnic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostpicnic/gifts).



Lecter sat cross-legged in an armchair, reading an academic paper when his computer let out an angry “beep” before freezing. The permanent air of smugness around Hannibal dissipated at that moment. He began fruitlessly clicking buttons, attempting to move his mouse, and shutting and opening his screen as if that would do anything at all. His frustration grew when his effort was to no avail, and he mentally cursed himself for ever deciding to go digital. The man knew that paper suited his aesthetic much more and the so-called “practicality” and “simplicity” of a computer was clearly propaganda. Lecter huffed indignantly, standing up and walking over to Will, who was working at the other side of the room. They had decided to spend their afternoon together, clacking away on their keyboards in a comfortable silence. Will worked on his Lectures, while Hannibal perused the internet in search of academic papers and other enjoyments.

Will felt Hannibal’s movement, only looking up briefly and being met by his gaze. There was a clear twinge of annoyance in his eyes, and he placed the useless machine beside Will’s laptop, scoffing. “I consider myself a man of many talents, but technology isn’t one of them. I expect you know more about this than I do,” he opened it up, the screen stuck on some nonsense about neuropathies, nothing Will had any interest in. “I will occupy my time in the kitchen instead. Tonight’s menu is veal scallopini, do you remember her?” Will looked back up at Will and flashed a malicious smile. “She was a bit old to be veal, don’t you think?” Hannibal squeezed his shoulder, amused by Will’s wordplay and acceptance of the way life was now.

Graham grabbed his computer, then Hannibal’s, and settled into the couch. He spent all of 10 minutes Googling, and perhaps about 5 minutes fixing it. All it involved was turning it off, holding a few keys when it turned on, and a short reset. But of course, Will wasn’t going to just give it away that easy. He typed Hannibal’s password: ‘Winson2013’. Graham couldn’t help but smile, if only for a moment. 

He peered into the kitchen, watching Hannibal glide around expertly, mixing ingredients he’d never heard of, in combinations he wouldn’t dare to try. Not for anyone else at least. The computer opened up and Will was met by a ridiculous quantity of windows. Yes, not tabs. Windows. Four different windows open, each window having 20 tabs of his own. Will could imagine Hannibal complaining about not knowing how to add another tab once the window’s reached its limit. At first glance, there was nothing of particular interest. Flower arrangement guides, local breweries, mommy blogs full of overly elaborate recipes.

An idea crawled its way into Will’s head. He looked up just to ensure Lecter was occupied, before deciding to open up his search history. Hungry for information, he scrolled through pages and pages of nonsense before finally being met with something juicy. In the piles and mounds of mundane things, he found a guide to attracting and taking care of stray dogs (which he had bookmarked and visited at least 5 times); a membership on a website that sells fishing supplies, and a subscription to something called “Delicious Subs”. It wasn’t unlike Hannibal to have an intense passion for elaborate sandwiches, Will thought to himself. He clicked ahead, curious to see what the subscription entailed. Boy was he wrong about the contents. 

The first thing he opened was a dodgy-looking forum with a dark theme, with a big question written in white as the title. Naked men adorned every side of the page, positioned in ways that Will could not imagine would be comfortable for anyone. He finally brought up the courage to read the glaring question in front of him. “How do I tell my boyfriend I like to be dominated?” Goosebumps made their way up Will’s legs, and he checked the username: “ILMOSTRO”. A laugh itched at the top of his throat, threatening to leap out at the thought of Hannibal using one of his murderer names on a BDSM forum.

The description felt even more surreal. Like Will had suddenly woken up in a nightmare. Or a dream. “My boyfriend (35M) and I (47M) have been together officially for 8 months. Our sex life is adequate to fulfill both of our needs, but recently I’ve been considering letting him know about my more unorthodox tastes in the bedroom”. Will had to take a moment to pause, coughing quietly. Adequate? Hannibal went online and described their sex life as adequate? He wasn’t going to hear the end of this. Will continued reading.

“You see, I consider myself as something akin to an extreme masochist. In many scenarios, I am prepared to allow my partner to incapacitate me to their heart’s desire. However, I fear that asking this of him could elicit a negative response or, worse, be a dealbreaker. How do I gently nudge him to try something new without revealing all of my fantasies at once?” Will finished reading, cheeks now absolutely flushed, muscles tense from the thought of Hannibal being completely out of control. It was hot.

The comments were all filled with lovely and helpful people, many of which suggested that he slowly alter a few of his behaviors to see what felt comfortable. It all clicked. About a week ago, they were making out, and he clumsily managed to knock Hannibal’s head into the headboard. What erupted from his mouth was not a pained noise, it was one of arousal. Will thought about the fact that he stopped immediately in embarrassment, tending to the tender bump on Hannibal’s head while leaving him completely blue-balled. Will was a sadist in ways he didn’t even realize.

He put the computer away, deciding he had peered enough into the Pandora’s box of Lecter’s internal process. It was time to bring those desires out to the surfaces.

Will approached the kitchen and noticed that Hannibal didn’t even look up, making his way over to the man and wrapping his arms around him from behind. He took a step forward, now pressing Lecter against the kitchen counter, leaning in to whisper into his ear. “Do you think dinner could wait, dear boy?” Will recalled the nickname from a video Lecter had viewed on the same profile. His stomach was in knots, afraid of the possibility of rejection. Or that this was all some misunderstanding. 

He immediately knew it wasn’t when Hannibal’s breaths slowed down, back pressed against Will’s chest. “Is there something you want to tell me, Will?” The kitchen was warm with the smell of spice, but at this point the heat was too much to bear. “I gather that you managed to fix my computer?” His voice was low, apprehensive. Hannibal didn’t want to admit that his trousers were suddenly getting awfully uncomfortable. Will’s hands made their way to Hannibal’s wrists, holding them firmly in place against the countertop. “Tell me, Hannibal, is this what you want? To feel dominated?”

Lecter couldn’t formulate a response, suddenly flushed by the embarrassment of his realization and Will’s knowledge, but too aroused and intrigued to protest. He wished he had something more substantial to say but all he could utter was a small, desperate, “yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never write stuff like this but I just wanted to do something a bit silly! I hope everyone's doing well and not taking this too seriously, haha.
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> \- Newt xx


End file.
